A Family Addition
by Guitar the Hedgehog
Summary: It's Belldandy's birthday, but someone interrupts it. Keiichi goes out to find a boy unconscious and bleeding. The boy, having no home, is taken in by Keiichi and Belldandy. However, the boy holds a secret that could affect Keiichi and Belldandy in many ways...


I'm currently watching the anime Ah, My Goddess. It was the only anime that made me cry. I mean actually cry. Everything got better in the end, and it was nice to see Keiichi and Belldandy had a happy ending. Even though I've only saw the OVA completely, and still watching the TV series. I've also watched Amazing Nurse Nanako, which was good, but a little bit too sexual. So I'm making a fanfic about Ah, My Goddess. The Legend of Guitar chapter is almost finished, I'm just not feeling anything about the story right now. But I promise one way or another, it will be completed. So, let's do this before I start tearing up. *Sniff*...just let me write...*sobs*.

A Family Addition

Chapter 1

It was January. The snow was soft and powder-like. It blew in the night wind lightly. It swirled and twirled in the air. All the leaves on the trees have vanished for the winter some time ago, waiting to come back for Spring. Today was Belldandy's birthday and Keiichi was giving her the best birthday he knew how to give her. Even though it was hard to, considering her goal was to make him happy. But he wanted to make her happy by any means. Urd, Skuld, and Megumi were there also for her birthday. "Thank you all for being here." Belldandy said. "Anything for you, sis!" Skuld said. "If you're happy, that's all that matters." Keiichi said. "Thank you, Mr. Keiichi. I'm very happy, and I hope you are too." Belldandy said. "I sure am." He said. "Okay, okay, don't get too mushy, you guys." Megumi said. Suddenly, there were 3 knocks coming from the door. "I wonder who that is?" Belldandy said. "I'll get it." Keiichi said. He went to the door and opened it. As soon as he did, he could see three dark figures walking down the temple stairs. "Hey! What do you think you're-" Keiichi said, realizing they have already gone. Then, he could hear someone breathing. He looked down and saw something that shocked him. In front of him was a boy, lying on the cold, snow covered floor, unconcious and bleeding. He looked a year older than Skuld, and had black hair that looked dull from the snow. He was wearing a gray short-sleeve shirt and jeans."Oh my god!" Keiichi said, putting a hand on the boy's head. He felt blisteringly cold. "He has frostbite. I'd better take him in." Keiichi said, picking the boy up. He felt very light and looked pale white. Keiichi took him inside and to the others. They heard Keiichi open the door, and were surprised when he was carrying a boy. "Who is this you're carrying?" Urd said. "I found him on our doorstep, knocked out and freezing. Three guys left him there, but I couldn't see them clearly." Keiichi explained, setting the boy down. "Oh my, the poor boy." Belldandy said, coming over to the boy. She put a hand on his wrist, checking his pulse. "He's alive, but he's in bad shape." Belldandy said. "We need some alcohol for his wound." Keiichi said. "I'm on it." Megumi said, rushing to the bathroom. Belldandy rested the boy's head on her lap, trying to slow down his breathing. He was regaining conciousness. Megumi came back with the peroxide, and a few cotton swabs. "Here." Megumi said, handing Belldandy them. She dipped the cotton swab in the peroxide. Keiichi lifted up the boy shirt, revealing several knife wounds. Belldandy was confused. The cuts on his chest were in a strange way. Most were in short straight lines, but they were opposite to each other. 'Why would someone do this to him?' Belldandy thought. She started cleaning the wounds anyway. She felt the boy stirring. He opened his eyes slowly. "Where...where am I?" He said. "Oh, you're awake. Stay still, you're still bleeding." Belldandy said. "Who are you?" He said. "My name is Belldandy. And this is Keiichi, Urd, Skuld, and Megumi. We're all pleased to meet you." Belldandy said. "Oh. My name is Zuki." He said. "That's a nice name." Belldandy said. "Who did this to you?" Megumi said. "I...I don't know. I think there's some form of identification in my pocket." Zuki said, taking out some folded up papers from his pocket and handing it to Keiichi. "Does it have anything to do with me?" Zuki said. "It's your birth information." Keiichi said. "Zuki Takahaki. Born on April 3rd, 1984. Parents unknown. Nationality: Japanese parents, born in Stockholm, Sweden. No known siblings." Keiichi said aloud, reading off the paper. "It's 1996, so you're 12-years-old now." He added. "Do you know who your parents are?" Urd asked. "...They were killed..." Zuki said. Silence filled the room enough to hear everyone's heartbeats. "K-killed?!" Skuld studdered in fear. "Y-yes. I don't know their killers, but I do not have a place to live at." Zuki said. "That's so sad. I'm so sorry for you." Megumi said. "You said that you didn't have anywhere else to live, right?" Keiichi asked. "Yes." Zuki said. "Would you like to stay here with us?" Belldandy asked. "Oh...I-I couldn't." Zuki said. "It's no trouble at all. You can stay here as long as you want." Keiichi said. "Uh...ok, thank you." Zuki said. "Your wounds have stopped bleeding. Is there anything I can get for you?" Belldandy said. "Some food, please?" Zuki asked. "As you wish." Belldandy said with a warm smile, getting up to make some food for him. "Oh, and...was there a travel bag next to me when you found me?" Zuki asked Keiichi. "I'll go check." Keiichi said, walking to the door. When he opened it, he looked to his right and saw a big travel bag and a guitar case next to the door. "This must be it." Keiichi said, picking up the travel bag and guitar case and taking them inside. When Zuki saw the bag and guitar case, he was relieved. "Oh thank god, they're still here." Zuki said. "Oh, and also, where am I right now? I'm very disoriented." Zuki said. "Nekomi." Keiichi said. "In what country?" Zuki asked. "Japan. I guess you must be disoriented to forget what country you're in." Keiichi said, jokingly. Zuki was shocked. 'J-Japan?!' Zuki thought. "Is there something wrong?" Urd asked. "N-no. It's ok." Zuki said. 'I was in Gothenburg, Sweden by a fountain last night.' Zuki thought. 


End file.
